


Jealousy

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Gay, Homosexuality, Lemon, M/M, Palavras de baixo calão, Side Story, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: Um desafio! Apenas umas simples palavras para mexer com os brios do experiente barman da Bubble, K! Uma boa oportunidade para resolver as pendências do ciúmes, apagando-as de uma vez com um bom banho a dois.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: LadyCygnus, marida, meu carinho, amizade ever and ever! Amore, obrigado por mais uma vez me ajudar betando essa fic! 
> 
> Dedico essa fic para uma pessoa maravilhosa, com um coração enorme, que ama brincar e me fazer rir, uma pessoa que chegou do nada e se tornou uma amiga daquelas que a gente conhece desde pequenininha! Almaro, esse presente é para você! Cá está o que você me deu autorização além de pedir para continuar a fazer. Não existe dia ou tempo para se presentear quem a gente gosta, e eu espero de coração que a fic esteja a seu agrado. 
> 
> Avisos e Lembretes: Almaro é a ficwriter de Bubble de onde K, o barman Yuuri Katsuki, e varias outras situações saíram. Tive autorização de fazer a continuação para a pegada que ficou no ar no final do capítulo 52 - Milk. Não há avisos de spoiler, pois não os dei, apenas fiz meu PWP. ^^ 
> 
> As imagens utilizadas, da capa todos os direitos reservados a seu autor Pixiv Id 8141601, apenas a photoshopagem é minha. 
> 
> Enjoy

Sabia que tinha de se controlar! Sabia muito bem que tinha dito que daria seu apoio - um apoio que ele tinha certeza o qual deveria ser incondicional, ainda mais partindo dele -, mas havia falhado miseravelmente. Sabia que havia se deixado levar por seu temperamento e pelo ciúmes.

Em outros tempos talvez nem se importasse tanto, mas ali estava o seu homem, o seu bem mais querido e mesmo após a explosão, pelos dias em que seu temperamento forte haviam imperado e das trocas de farpas, o moreno engolira seu orgulho, e claro, pedira ao seu par que o perdoasse e lá estava Katsuki Yuuri sem fala perante Viktor Nikiforov; o ex-patinador que tinha o dom de o enlouquecer, de perder o prumo, fazendo-o mergulhar em um cálido e exacerbado mundo novo, em um amor que não havia como se explicar, apenas sentir. E até mesmo por isso, havia começado a se desculpar. Havia errado e acabara por sentir o gostinho de um veneno ao qual o platinado já estava imunizado às custas de ajuda e entendendo qual era o seu lugar naquela equação maluca e, ao mesmo, tempo maravilhosa. Ser alguém da família Bubble, pertencer a esse mundo não era só aceitar ao outro e se aceitar, era serem cúmplices e confiar - e ele confiava em seu homem, mas não nos outros que o cobiçavam descaradamente!

Muita coisa passou pela cabeça do moreno ao escutar o noivo ao tentar relaxar um tanto e descontrair ao espicaçá-lo com apenas aquela frase, e em uma pequena fração de segundos, com as palavras ainda exercendo um poderio enorme em seu ser, este não teve mais o que pensar, ou quem sabe dizer que em pouco tempo, muito foi imaginado!

‘- Vou pensar no seu caso…’ - novamente pensou no que havia saído de boca tão desejosa.

 _“Por que mesmo Viktor havia dito aquilo? Por que brincar com fogo? Acaso não quer se queimar? Ou quer?”_  - pensou na pequena fração de segundos K, o expert barman da Bubble, antes de avançar na direção do noivo que havia acabado de entrar no box para se banhar. - ‘Não vou te dar tempo para pensar, pois vou te fazer meu agora e depois… você vai estar cansado demais para pensar.’ - ditou entre as várias mordidas que estava a espalhar pelo tórax do mais alto.

\- Yuu… - o platinado calou-se ao sentir o corpo do noivo prensá-lo na parede e, deixando um gemido baixo escapar por seus lábios entreabertos, tentou manter-se sereno perante aquele ataque. - Suas roupas! - preocupou-se, afinal não eram roupas quaisquer e sim as que este costumava usar atrás do balcão da badalada boate.

Sem se importar por ainda estar vestido, travou o platinado para que este não fugisse ao seu toque e o ignorou deliberadamente, deslizando as mãos pelo corpo desejado, trilhando cada pedacinho de pele com suas mãos hábeis. Iria fazer exatamente o que havia lhe dito, aceitando o jogo de sedução o qual estava implícito na fala de Nikiforov. Afinal, dois poderiam jogar o mesmo jogo! Roçando o baixo ventre de encontro ao do mais alto, Yuuri mordeu com gosto o pescoço alvo, regozijando-se ao escutar o gemido entrecortado que aos seus ouvidos parecia a mais linda sinfonia.  

Mãos afoitas deslizaram pelo peitoral do barman. Aquilo aos olhos de Viktor era muito injusto, pois ele queria o prazer de sentir o toque de seus corpos sem a intromissão das peças de roupas que o noivo ainda usava. Com agilidade, os primeiros botões foram sendo soltos das casinhas, mas ao trocar um rápido olhar com o amante, com um puxão o russo fez todos os pequenos objetos negros saltarem ao se despregarem do tecido ,indo ao chão.

Nova troca de olhares e com um leve toque o platinado fez o moreno afastar o necessário apenas para poder finalmente o livrar da camisa encharcada.

\- Muitas roupas ainda, senhor Katsuki! - gracejou Viktor ao deslizar uma das mãos à frente do baixo ventre de Yuuri, provocando-o mais. - Que tal se livrar delas? - questionou ao mordiscar o lábio inferior do japonês exercendo uma pressão maior, atiçando-o enquanto puxava sedutoramente a pele e o lábio entre os dentes. Regozijou-se ao escutar o gemido que pela boca entreaberta do barman escapava. E movido pelo ardor do idílio amoroso, deixou as unhas deslizarem pela pele de alabastro das costas alheias.

Sustentando as íris azuis com as suas que se encontravam com um rubro mais intenso, Yuuri esperou em deleite até que seu homem finalmente fizesse tudo o que queria, imaginando-se ele estar no comando, para assim que as mãos deste entrassem em seu campo de visão ele pudesse entrar em ação. Por hora, ele queria sentir e deixar-se envolver pelo jogo que ambos jogavam tão bem.

Katsuki arfou ao sentir seus mamilos serem apertados enquanto corria as próprias mãos pela lateral do corpo de Nikiforov, deixando por vezes as unhas curtas resvalarem sob a pele aveludada e leitosa. Os gemidos de ambos se misturando, dando um novo tom para toda a situação.

Ao sentir as mãos afoitas do ex-patinador bem próximas do cós de sua calça, Yuuri segurou os pulsos do noivo, evitando assim que o mesmo o livrasse da peça.

\- Yuu-uu-ri! - choramingou o russo ao fazer beicinho. Ele sabia que no amor valia tudo e até mesmo por isso percebera que o moreno pareceu não se importar muito com a manha que ele estava fazendo.

Com um sorriso sedutor, Katsuki fez com que o platinado erguesse os braços, os unindo sobre a cabeça e deixou sua mão direita os segurando pelos pulsos. Aproximando o rosto do lóbulo da orelha do platinado, deixou que seus lábios roçassem deliberadamente em uma descarada provocação.

\- Você foi um menino muito mal, Viktor! - ronronou ao prensar mais o corpo que roçava despudoradamente no seu. - Então, como não foi obediente… - Yuuri deixou a frase no ar apenas para causar impacto e, com isso, atiçar mais o noivo.

Ainda segurando os pulsos de Nikiforov para cima, o barman deslizou a mão direita pela extensão de um dos braços alheio, deixando os dedos longos e finos resvalarem no rosto bonito, deslizando o indicador e o dedo médio sobre os lábios entreabertos, ousando ao deixar que a boca quente e úmida se fechasse, prendendo os dígitos enquanto estes eram sugados com maestria.

Sustentando o olhar rubro, Viktor não desviou seus olhos um momento sequer do japonês. Não queria deixar que ele fizesse tudo sozinho, mas sabia por experiência própria que naquele momento ele o tomaria, não importando os meios e era algo que fazia a adrenalina disparar e o prazer triplicar. A expectativa do que viria era sempre algo a mexer com a libido do platinado.  Ele sentia seu corpo todo ansiar pelos toques do noivo. Antes que Yuuri retirasse os dedos de sua boca, o russo mordiscou levemente os dígitos, segurando-os um tanto, apenas para despertar mais a atenção de seu par.

Com um sorriso matreiro, Katsuki lambeu os lábios em deleite. Se já não tivesse arquitetado tudo o que almejava fazer com Viktor, iria deixar que este lhe fizesse um boquete, mas sentia a urgência pulsar ainda presa dentro de suas calças. Ao sentir a pressão em seus dígitos diminuir, afastou um pouco os corpos e deslizou os dedos para fora da boca acolhedora, roçando as pontas nos lábios levemente marcados e escorregando maxilar abaixo, deixou um rastro de saliva pelo dorso até alcançar o peitoral e seu objetivo: o mamilo rosado o qual beliscou, apertando entre o polegar e o indicador, desejando substituir os dedos por sua boca, língua e dentes.

\- Yuu… - gemeu ao mover o corpo tentando, buscando um maior contato, querendo aliviar o prazer que estava sentindo.

\- Shiii… - espalmou a mão acima do coração do ex-patinador, sentindo as batidas fortes, cadenciadas, às vezes descompassadas, iguais às que reverberavam em seu peito. - Seja um bom menino, sim? - ronronou ao voltar a deslizar mão agora espalmada até próximo à cintura de Nikiforov, mas não fazendo o que o outro esperava. Ouvindo o muxoxo, Yuuri mirou o noivo mais uma vez. Mordiscando o lábio inferior e com os olhos vidrados, se o japonês não estivesse no controle de seus desejos talvez naquele momento teria fraquejado, mas não, ele queria fazer aquilo e sabendo que o noivo era adepto à coisas novas, em um movimento ágil desafivelou o cinto que usava e o puxou. E antes que o platinado começasse a pensar coisas, lançou o mesmo para fora do box. Voltando sua atenção para seu noivo, desferiu um tapa com a mão livre na nádega arredondada, sem perder a conexão de olhar.

Viktor arfou, piscando os olhos rapidamente, tentando soltar os pulsos mas parou suas tentativas ao ter os corpos novamente colados e sentir suas costas ir de encontro à parede.

\- Yuu-ri… - Nikiforov tentou começar a argumentar alguma coisa mas sem conseguir dizer nada; o moreno o beijou - um beijo exigente e inebriante.

Soltando os pulsos que segurava acima da cabeça do noivo, K mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior com um pouco mais de força e quando o platinado se preparava para reclamar, com as mãos em sua cintura o virou de costas rapidamente. Os corpos mais uma vez colados, roçando lentamente.

\- Tem certeza que quer reclamar de alguma coisa, Vitya? - Yuuri perguntou ao roçar seus lábios, dentes e a língua bem próximo à curva do ombro com o pescoço. Deleitou-se ao sentir o corpo à sua frente estremecer quando finalmente cravou os dentes na pele alva, sugando apenas para ter o gosto de deixar o noivo com mais uma marca sua.

Deslizando as mãos pela parede de ladrilhos, Viktor tentou livrar-se um pouco daquela situação. Não que não estivesse gostando, apenas queria ficar de frente para o noivo mas, ao sentir os dentes cravando em sua pele, deixou um gemido alto escapar por seus lábios. Os pelos da nuca e de tudo seu corpo arrepiando. Sentia em seu baixo ventre seu membro em riste reclamar por atenção.

Esfregando-se no corpo atrás do seu, o russo desejou ardentemente que o nipônico se livrasse daquelas peças que os impediam de sentirem o contato das peles, da maciez de seu traseiro roçando em uma provocação lenta e até por vezes tortuosa em seu homem. Mas entre Viktor e Yuuri, em seus momentos de sedução, tudo era válido. E ele sabia muito bem que quando a faceta do barman da Bubble estava no comando, ele teria de deixar o fluxo seguir e aproveitar muito bem o que o noivo lhe oferecia e proporcionava.

\- Yuu… por favor! - Viktor pediu entre arfares. Arrebitando mais os quadris, sentiu o volume imperioso encaixar entre as bandas de suas nádegas e ali se alojar, esfregando. Trincando os dentes, recostou o rosto na parede de azulejos. Precisava sentí-lo dentro de si! O queria, desejava ardentemente que fosse tomado como somente o moreno fazia.

\- Me diga o que quer, Vitya? - ronronou Yuuri, deixando os lábios roçarem a cada palavra dita no ombro direito do noivo. Ele não pode ver o platinado trincando os dentes, mas a tensão do corpo à sua frente era palpável. O nipônico fazia aquilo sabendo que muito em breve ele também estaria como o noivo, em puro êxtase. Seu membro pulsando, ainda preso pela calça e boxer, latejava dolorido almejando por alívio.

Katsuki não esperava receber como resposta o esfregar de corpos e tinha uma leve ideia de que o amante estava querendo que ele agisse livremente. Se Viktor assim desejava, quem era K para desperdiçar algo que lhe era oferecido?

Deslizando as mãos pela cintura afilada, deixou que ambas escorregassem até o baixo ventre lisinho e livre dos pelos pubianos de Nikiforov. Sem delongas e se fazer de rogado, fechou a mão direita na base do pênis intumescido, arrancando um gemido prazeroso e rouco bem mais alto.

\- É isso que você quer, não é? - o barman perguntou ao distribuir mordidas e chupões pela base do pescoço e omoplatas do russo enquanto lentamente o punhetava, provocando-o da melhor maneira a qual sabia.

\- Yuu… - conseguiu gemer Viktor em meio à busca por ar. -  _Pa-jáls-ta_! - murmurou com dificuldade e sem perceber que estava a falar em sua língua natal. -  _Pajálsta, moya snezhinka_ (Por favor, meu floco de neve)!  _Pajálsta_! - insistiu ao roçar mais ainda seu traseiro arredondado de encontro a protuberância à frente da calça social do noivo, que começava a lhe arranhar levemente a pele devido ao atrito constante.

Apertando o membro intumescido do noivo, Yuuri sorriu entre a onda de prazer que estava começando a deixá-lo mais inebriado. Sabia muito bem o que seu homem estava pedindo, mas era tão delicioso vê-lo começar a pedir incessantemente por alívio. Ouviu o sibilar de palavras desconectas, sem sentido, a mistura do inglês com o russo.

\- O que quer, Vitenka? Se não me disser, fica difícil de saber. - gracejou Yuuri entre os beijos e mordidas esvoaçantes que estava a depositar na pele aveludada próximo ao pescoço alvo. O platinado balançou a cabeça negativamente. -  _Niet_? (Não?) Você tem certeza disso, Vitya? - ronronou bem próximo ao ouvido do mais alto, sorrindo ao sentí-lo mais uma vez estremecer.

Viktor sabia onde aquele jogo de sedução iria chegar; ele compreendia perfeitamente o que o noivo estava fazendo e era difícil não fazer parte daquilo, era impossível não lhe responder. Ambos eram ótimos jogadores e sabiam muito bem que no prazer, para inovar e não deixar a vida a dois cair em um marasmo sem fim, eles sempre estavam se provocando, querendo alcançar o limite e quando isso acontecia, geralmente um tinha de acabar cedendo à onda avassaladora de idílio que os dominava. Se era a rendição que o Katsuki queria, esta ele teria. Antes de lhe responder, o platinado tentou mais uma vez inclinar seus quadris, mas sentiu as mãos fortes de K espalmadas bem na junção da coluna, mantendo-o no lugar. Mordiscou o lábio inferior ferozmente e, fechando os olhos, deixou a testa recostar no azulejo gelado.

\- Me fode, Yuu… - a voz não mais que um lânguido, o torpor do prazer minando sua resistência. Gemeu alto ao sentir a mão em seu membro voltar a se mover. - Yuu-ri… vem! Entra gostoso em mim!

\- Calma, meu amor! - falou baixo ao deslizar a mão livre pelo corpo escultural. - Eu tenho de lhe preparar… - e ao escutar o muxoxo com um sorriso malicioso, finalmente o barman afastou-se somente o necessário e com apenas uma mão abriu o botão, descendo o zíper da calça a qual caiu ao chão devido ao peso por estar molhada. Ainda movendo a mão no membro do outro, sentiu a tensão intensificar, os músculos das costas do platinado se retesarem e os gemidos inebriados não serem mais tão contidos, Yuuri cravou os dentes no ombro do noivo enquanto ao mesmo tempo apertava o membro fortemente em sua base. Ele não queria que Nikiforov chegasse ao êxtase antes de si mesmo.

\- Me deixa gozar, Yuu-riiii!! - choramingou o platinado ao tentar alcançar o próprio falo com uma das mãos, mas sendo detido rapidamente pelo noivo.

\- Você sabe que terá mais graça e prazer se isso acontecer tanto para mim quanto para você juntos, Vitenka! - ronronou K para em seguida deitar a língua para fora, lambendo a marca dos próprios dentes. Com um movimento rápido,  uma das mãos deslizou dois dígitos para dentro daquele local apertado que em breve o acolheria.

O ex-patinador resfolegou, lançou os quadris para trás querendo um maior contato - ou que pelo menos os dedos fossem um pouco mais fundo dentro de si. Os movimentos lentos pareciam o enlouquecer. Ele queria mais, muito mais. Queria ser fodido com a maestria que somente o japonês possuía.

Os dígitos entravam e saíam lentamente; abrindo e fechando em um movimento que imitava o abrir e fechar de uma tesoura, alargando, buscando preparar seu noivo para o que viria. Deslizando um pouco mais dentro da cavidade quente e apertada, Katsuki finalmente encontrou o ponto o qual estivera procurando e deixou seus dedos tocarem a  carne macia e prazerosa. O corpo à sua frente precisou mais uma vez ser prensado na parede, pois Viktor finalmente havia jogado a toalha. Seu corpo já não lhe respondia como deveria e o frenesi o tomava totalmente.

Ao retirar os dedos lentamente, Yuuri sorriu matreiro ao escutar a indignação que, dos lábios inchados pelos muitos beijos, acabou por escapar. Baixando a frente da boxer escura que usava, o barman deixou que seu falo endurecido roçasse nas nádegas roliças, apenas pincelando o vão entre as bandas suculentas da bunda arrebitada.

Nikiforov arfou em expectativa tentando arrebitar mais a bunda, gingando lentamente, aproveitando-se do roçar do pau livre em sua pele que fervia mais e mais.

\- Yuu…

\- É isso que você quer, não? - perguntou o japonês, mas sem esperar respostas continuou seu ataque ao forçar um pouco só a glande na entrada rosada. Novo gemido seguido do crispar das mãos contra a parede de azulejos. - Relaxe! Tente relaxar, Vitya! - ronronou K bem próximo ao ouvido do mais alto. - Não quero te machucar. - falou enquanto mordiscava a base do pescoço e as costas, apreciando cada movimento lânguido do noivo.

\- Mete… - a voz levemente rouca entrecortada pelos gemidos e arfares. - Não vou quebrar! - rosnou o platinado forçando seus quadris e sentindo a cabeça rosada vencer a barreira de músculos.

Com um sorriso sacana a iluminar-lhe os lábios, Katsuki se empurrou mais para dentro daquele corpo que o acolhia perfeitamente. Os gemidos de prazer que escapavam dos lábios de seu noivo eram como uma doce e inspiradora melodia. E quando finalmente se alojou no interior quente e macio, Yuuri gemeu em deleite ao ter seu membro abraçado e estimulado pelo aperto e pelo gingado lento que o platinado fazia.

\- Vitya… - gemeu ao recostar a testa no ombro do mais alto. - Insaciável! - ronronou. - Assim não vou me aguentar!

\- Pois não se aguente, Yuu-ri! - respondeu Viktor, para logo em seguida mordiscar os lábios. Gemendo mais alto ao sentir o sair da masculinidade dura e a receber novamente, mais forte e fundo. - Ah! Yuu-uu-ri!! - quase gritou ao ter seu desejo punhetado no mesmo ritmo das estocadas em seu interior.

Sussurros, arfares, palavras desconexas. A libido e o idílio amoroso envolvendo os dois em um frenesi de sentimentos, do desejo arrebatador; da vontade de estar sempre perto com  os corações batendo no mesmo compasso, como na mais linda melodia.

Viktor sentia como se eles fossem imãs, um puxando o outro, envolvendo e guiando por caminhos novos, levando, instigando, pois fazer sexo... bem, fazer amor com quem se ama, é querer sempre mais e a entrega era sempre tão deliciosa e envolvente como estava sendo naquele momento. Nunca ele poderia imaginar que simples palavras resultariam naquele desfecho e ele não era tolo de deixar uma oportunidade de se atracar com o noivo passar. De ser amado com maestria, como somente Yuuri poderia fazer.

Lançando a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a levemente na de Yuuri, com os lábios abertos buscando por mais ar, entregou-se à paixão. O corpo serpenteando e se enroscando no do moreno era uma provação enorme para o moreno, que quase estava deixando todo aquele jogo de sedução para lá.

O jato quente de água caindo sobre os dois parecia incendiá-los ainda mais: os corpos molhados, deslizando com maior facilidade um de encontro ao outro, tudo parecia ajudar naquele momento em que nada foi planejado, mas muito foi idealizado na mente brilhante do ilustre e inteligente barman da Bubble.

Mordiscando os ombros e as omoplatas de Viktor, K sem nada dizer, deixou o corpo que o acolhia, rindo baixinho ao escutar os protestos do noivo.

\- Yuu… não… - tentou virar-se para puxar o amante para junto de si novamente, mas foi contido pelas mãos que pousaram em sua cintura.

\- Shiii… - deslizou a mão livre para a frente do corpo torneado, beliscando os mamilos rosados alternadamente, ao mesmo tempo que roçava sua ereção no vale arredondado da bunda que se arrebitava mais e mais para si. - Tenha paciência, meu amor! - pediu ao apertar o falo que pulsava entre seus dedos e a palma da mão.

 _“Quando foi que a mão dele voltara para seu membro?”_  - conseguiu pensar o platinado com seus pensamentos anuviados pelo torpor do ato em si. - Paciência? Yuu-uu-ri!!! M-me deixa gozar! - grunhiu Viktor ensandecido. Ele tinha a respiração entrecortada e em um ato deliberado, apoiou a testa novamente na parede, lançando um pouco mais o traseiro para trás, se oferecendo despudoradamente.

Ao ver aquilo, Yuuri lambeu os lábios em deleite. E não precisou nem o platinado dizer nada, seu corpo o fez por si próprio. Tomando-o mais uma vez, segurou fortemente na cintura fina do noivo e o penetrou de uma vez só, sentindo suas bolas batendo fortemente na carne macia dos quadris do russo.

Sem conseguir se conter, Viktor ululou em êxtase, seu corpo tremendo e sendo sacudido pelo prazer. Quando pensou em deslizar uma das mãos para o próprio falo, sentiu a mão do noivo o reivindicando e seguindo os movimentos rápidos das estocadas.

\- Mais fundo, Yuu…  - gemeu o ex-patinador. - Mais… - pediu com urgência.

Em estado de graça - Yuuri poderia dizer que estava assim, ainda mais podendo atender o ser que mais amava na face da terra. Enterrando-se mais no corpo à sua frente, uniu a mão livre a do noivo que escorava-se na parede, entrelaçando os dedos e ordenou -  quando K estava no comando, este não pedia.

\- Goza para mim, Vitya! Goza… - insistiu e assim dizendo, aumentou a velocidade das estocadas.

Viktor foi o primeiro que se desfez na mão do noivo e na parede. Ele tinha a respiração errática e o coração batendo descompassado no peito. Quando sentiu que seu homem também estava perto de gozar, apertou a musculatura ao redor do pênis dele, buscando assim dar-lhe maior prazer.

Com um gemido lânguido, Yuuri se derramou nas entranhas do russo e segurando forte em sua cintura, ficou mais um tempo engatado, sentindo o prazer alcançado e depositando vários beijos sobre as marcas de mordidas que havia deixado na pele de alabastro.

Esticando a mão livre, Nikiforov fechou o registro do chuveiro antes que a água quente terminasse e fossem pegos desprevenidos por um jato de água fria. Sentiu um vazio quando Yuuri o deixou. Virando lentamente entre os braços que o cingiam, sorriu extasiado ao poder divisar o homem maravilhoso que podia chamar de seu.

Recostando a testa na dele, murmurou:

\- Banho…

\- Eu achei que já estivéssemos tentando fazer isso! - sorriu Yuuri, um sorriso cristalino e que o noivo gostava de ver.

Revirando os olhos, Nikiforov beijou-o: um beijo calmo e quase casto, não fossem as mãos afoitas que começavam a mapear cada pedacinho de pele do moreno.

\- Insaciável…

\- Você já me disse isso antes! - retrucou o platinado ao fazer um beicinho.

\- Não tem jeito mesmo! - Yuuri murmurou ao sustentar o olhar matreiro do mais alto. - Confesso ser tentador uma nova rodada, mas que tal recuperarmos nossa forças com um delicioso banho de imersão? - desceu o olhar para a banheira e sem esperar respostas, puxou o platinado para dentro da peça negra, acionando a entrada de água. Estava pronto para pegar os sais de banho quando sentiu braços fortes o içarem, colocando-o sentado na borda.

\- Minha vez,  _moya snezhinka_! - Viktor falou baixo perto do ouvido do noivo. Sustentando-lhe o olhar, fez com que ele ficasse no lugar em questão e abrindo-lhe as pernas, ajoelhou no meio destas. Antes que o moreno tivesse tempo de dizer alguma coisa, colocou o falo levemente flácido na boca, sugando-o sem desviar seus olhos dos do japonês.

Yuuri gemeu em deleite enquanto acariciava o rosto bonito de seu homem.

**oOoOoOo**

\- A água está começando a ficar morna… - Yuuri sussurrou ao se ajeitar melhor de encontro ao peitoral largo do platinado.

\- Hmm… - Viktor fechou os braços ao redor do corpo menor o impedindo - como se ele quisesse! - de sair de seus braços. - Aqui está tão bom!

\- Sim, mas se quisermos mesmo ver o sol nascer… - foi atalhado antes de conseguir terminar de falar.

\- Hmmm… Yuu… - fez uma pausa. Definitivamente, seu homem havia feito o que dissera. Foram duas vezes, ele, Viktor Nikiforov, mesmo querendo ter comandado o segundo tempo na banheira acabou se rendendo aos caprichos e desejos que consumiam Katsuki - e a ele. Se a cada novo show seu noivo se comportasse assim, estaria no céu e andando nas nuvens.

\- Você está bem, Vitya? - Yuuri volveu a cabeça para divisar o rosto bonito.

\- Sim,  _snezhinka_! Estou muito bem! - Viktor respondeu e com um sorriso traquina prosseguiu. - Se em todas as suas crises de ciúmes nós terminarmos assim, estarei sempre pronto para outras! - zombou Nikiforov e antes que Yuuri respondesse algo, com a ajuda da água, virou o moreno para si rapidamente e o beijou.

O espetáculo do astro rei poderia ser apreciado mesmo que já tivesse tido seu início, ou quem sabe, em outro dia…

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã: 
> 
> Kardia: Ai ela anuncia que nunca mais escreverá com os dourados, e já estou a ver por qual motivo isso se sucede. *apontando a unha escarlate em direção do rosto da loira que ainda está arrumando a fic para colocar no ar* 
> 
> Theka: Ah! Mas tava demorando muito pra você voltar a me assombrar, filhote de bichinho rabudo dos idos de mil, setecentos e lá vai bolinha! *franzindo o narizinho arrebitado* Vê se me erra, bala perdida! 
> 
> Kardia: Não, eu não te erro não, sua Coelhinha irritante! Cadê as fics nossas? 
> 
> Theka: Se sabe ler, sabe muito bem que eu parei com vocês. E você, ser do além túmulo, só continua ao meu lado, pq como bem o sabe, é meu “demonho” e anjinho da guarda ao mesmo tempo, e sem ficar se achando! 
> 
> Kardia: Ah! Mas essa é muito boa! Eu me acho sim, e acabou! Sou phoda e tu que me aguente, pois agora como nunca mais vai escrever dourados mesmo, eu posso te aporrinhar numa boa, pois o Kit fic não surte efeito mais! 
> 
> Theka: Ah! Mas vai catar coquinho na beira de estrada. Volto a chamar o Mask pra aparecer aqui e te esqueço no anonimato, ou melhor, vou chamar o Viktor e o Yuuri que são mais fofos que você! *dando um peteleco na unha escarlate do escorpiano* Vaza, Kardia! Me deixa terminar e agradecer ao povo! *vendo o cavaleiro de ouro sumir em pura reclamação* 
> 
> Olá! Quero muito agradecer quem aqui chegou. Espero que tenham gostado dessa PWP, em que minha amiga e parça Almaro me pediu e autorizou a fazer a continuação de uma cena que culminaria com uma bela pegada desses dois fofos no banheiro da sua fic Bubble. Se quiserem, vale muito a pena ler a fic dela também, e não dei spoiler do capítulo que era para essa cena deliciosa acontecer. Bem, e quem gostou, please, pode deixar um comentário, pois alegra a Coelha e faz com que escrevamos mais. 
> 
> Beijocas e até meu próximo surto  
> Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
